The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
by Asgardian Dovahkiin
Summary: Sequel to The Avatar and the Thunder God. The God of Darkness might have been beaten but evil is still afoot, join Korra and her heroic friends as they face new challenges and perhaps their greatest foe yet!
1. Welcome to the Avengers

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Avengers

* * *

**Air Temple Island**

The Sun rose over the now quiet Republic City, it was indeed a peaceful day. Three weeks had passed since the Equalist Uprising and Ares's Attack. Air Temple Island had been mostly been spared from the destruction…it was the residence of the Avatar, protector of the world, and a teenage god.

Thor woke up as the sun's rays hit his eyes, he yawned. Even though most of his powers had been returned and his physique had been improved he still lacked his godhood. He was still a god trapped in a mortal's body, but at least now he had a way to actually attack and defend himself from harm.

He looked around the room; it had been some days since the reconstruction of the city had begun. The metalbenders had been doing some mighty effort rebuilding fallen buildings; of course S.H.I.E.L.D. had funded several new projects to modify the city's infrastructure. The construction of a new HQ had begun and was almost finished amazingly.

Thor came out of bed and got dressed, next to his bed, on the ground, rested the hammer Mjolnir. The mallet had declared him worthy of its use, and will probably unlock his godhood later on…he hoped. Thor grabbed the hammer and placed it on his back where a small leather strap held it in place. The young prince walked outside the temple and into the gardens and breathed the fresh air of the morning.

"Ahh…a brand new day." He said to himself smiling as he looked at the city beyond.

* * *

**Republic City**

On the east side of the city, close to the bay was a new complex. It was immense in length and complexity; it was S.H.I.E.L.D.'s new headquarters…the Triskelion. It's a marvel of top of the line engineering, it had been funded by Shinzou Enterprises and Future Industries, the top of each company, Kuro Shinzou and Asami Sato respectively agreed with its construction along with the city's new head of state, President Raiko.

The man known as the Captain sat inside an empty room, he looked at his shield reflecting his face. He had been frozen for more than two hundred years and was alone in this new era. Coming from one war to another, it was at first traumatizing but once Colonel Fury explained the situation to him he was able to calm down and lead the entire forces against those dark beasts.

"Captain." Fury said entering the room, which was made to comfort the man out of time.

"Sir." The Captain responded. "So much time has passed…does the world need me?"

"Everyone needs a leader, Cap." Fury replied. "Especially when the Avatar is still a youngster."

"So…you have a mission for me sir? Cap asked.

"I do." Fury replied.

"Trying to get me back to the world?" Cap asked again.

"Trying to save it." Fury responded getting the Captain's attention.

* * *

**Shinzou Mansion, Republic City**

"And this was accepted by Fury?" Fahuo Braner-Xing, otherwise known as the Hulk, said as he walked with a handful of SHIELD's strike team, the Avengers.

"The mansion's mine, but yeah Fury gave me all control over this Avengers initiative." Iron Man replied.

"He trusts you that much?" Wasp asked.

"He doesn't trust anyone, Janet; he just wanted the public not to go nuts if they figure out that SHIELD has a meta-human operations arm." Iron Man responded. "This is going to be our base of operations, its way better than a SHIELD suite."

"I'm quite impressed Shinzou, with you revealing your identity to us and then giving us your mansion…pretty philanthropic." Hang Phim, the Wasp's boyfriend, said. "Are the others joining us?"

"Spider-Man, Spider-Woman, Korra and Thor were invited personally by Fury. Especially the Avatar since she is…the Avatar and SHIELD wants to keep her close so the people can see that the Avatar leads the team." Iron Man replied. "But I'm the leader."

"We'll see." Phim responded.

Entering the basement of the mansion, there was another completely building below it. It was as if they were looking at the future. Inside one of the rooms was the man called Nova, also known by his civilian name Mako. With him were his girlfriend, the owner of Future Industries; Asami Sato and his brother Bolin.

Nova was being scanned and tested in one of the machines of the testing center. He was in full body armor and helmet; the machines were being overloaded with his Nova Force. "This is going to be your lab when we are not in missions, Fahuo." Iron Man said.

"Neat!" The science geek replied.

"You can work here too, Hang." Iron Man told Giant-Man.

"Not bad, not bad at all." Phim said as he looked at the science equipment and tools.

"You know how to please nerds, Shinzou." Wasp said.

"Hey I'm a nerd myself, but the handsome and obscenely rich kind of nerd." Iron Man replied with arrogance.

The doorbell ranged. "Janet can you answer that?" Iron Man asked.

"Why me? It's your mansion." Wasp replied, but Iron Man just kept looking at her. "Fine."

Wasp flew into the main floor of the mansion and went to the door. She answered it and was met with Thor and Korra on the other side. "It's you guys! Come in!" Wasp invited them in.

"What a cool place." Thor said looking around the lobby of the mansion.

"Eh." Korra replied. "So where's Iron Man?"

"Downstairs with the others."

They walked downstairs meeting the others. "Glad you two are here." Iron Man said. "We only have the Spiders to get here and then we can call Fury."

Mako came out of the testing machine, "Now that was a jolt." He said rubbing his wrists. "Hey guys."

"Mako, you're here early." Korra said.

"Iron Man wanted me to power this whole place, and I did." Nova said, Iron Man gave him two thousand yuans as payment. "Thank you."

"There's enough energy here to power the entire city for three years in a row." Fahuo said seeing the energy levels of the reactor. "Amazing."

"Did someone say amazing?" From a nearby vent came out Spider-Man, crawling on the ceiling. After him was Spider-Woman. "Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man is here!"

"Would you stop saying that?" Spider-Woman asked him.

"How did you…?" Iron Man asked.

"Yeah, I think your defense systems need to be re-calibrated." Spider-Man replied.

"Anyway, let's get Fury on the line." Iron Man said.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

In what appeared to be a castle of some sorts stood the Masters of Evil, and sitting in the throne was the man formerly known as Amon, Doom.

"What do you mean there are others in the prowl?" Magneto asked.

"There are people who have infiltrated SHIELD's ranks and might compromise them." Doom replied.

"Then why should we care?" Deadpool responded, "And has anyone seen skull face?"

"I believe he might be the source of our problems."

"Explain." Magneto demanded.

"The Red Skull's past is very well known and his presence here has eluded me ever since our first meeting." Doom said. "Watch your backs; there are those who will want us ended as much as SHIELD…winter's coming and we don't want its soldier getting us while we sleep."


	2. Tensions Arise

Chapter 2 – Tensions Arise

* * *

**Avengers Mansion, Republic City**

Several of the Avengers had gone out and had left Korra, Thor and Spider-Man in watch duty until the others came back. Thor and Korra were talking about daily things while Spidey was in the kitchen sitting on the ceiling while eating an ice cream bar.

"Man these are good." Spider-Man said, he was without his mask knowing that everyone inside the mansion would be trustworthy enough to keep his identity secret. Then he heard Korra shouting, that was odd considering that she never yelled at anyone unless they were either on her way or…

"You're such a jerk!" Korra yelled.

"Oh I'm the jerk now?! Why don't you go back to your home in Bitch Island then?" Thor responded, Spider-Man was peeking at them from the kitchen. Spidey did not like where this was going but he knew better not to get in the way of these two demi-gods.

"If that's how you feel then don't even try to come back!" Korra replied, stomping her way into the botanical gardens in the mansion's backyard.

"Fine!" Thor shouted back, he sat on the sofa brooding.

"Just my luck." Spider-Man said to himself looking both ways, he had to do something. It was either comfort the testosterone full, hammer wielding, thunder cracking Asgardian or comfort the slightly less intimidating but as dangerous Avatar? "Well then…I'm not Problems-Man. Not my beef." Spider-Man said resuming in eating his ice cream bar.

'But we are teammates…" Spidey thought to himself, 'And something like this would blow us up sky high.' He sighed. "The Avatar it is then."

* * *

**R&amp;D Sector, The Triskelion**

The Captain and Colonel Fury were looking at several plans of defense, special projects blueprints and tactics. "You see Captain, with these Helicarriers…" Fury said pointing at the blueprint on the desk. "…we are going to stop a lot of bad things from even occurring in the first place."

"I thought that the punishment came after the crime." The Captain replied.

"After what happened, we can't look at the world as we wanted to but as it is." Fury responded. Then he led Cap into a hangar beneath the Triskileon's R&amp;D Sector…It was full with both completed and in-complete Helicarriers. "We are saving lives, Captain, and we are going to ensure freedom for everyone."

"This isn't freedom, this is fear." The Captain replied. "This is not what I fought for; this is not what many brave men died fighting for."

"The world has changed Cap, we just have to adapt with it." Fury said leaving the Captain alone with his thoughts.

* * *

**Sun District, Republic City**

Nova and Spider-Woman patrolled the Sun District as Iron Man had ordered; their meeting with Fury would later in the night so this was a perfect way to kill time. On their way through the district, people on the streets applauded them for saving them and the city from the dark beasts weeks ago.

"The people love us." Nova said hovering over the streets. "This is better than pro-bending!"

"It's nice." Spider-Woman replied, they continued their way patrolling.

"So how did you and Spider-Man meet?" Nova asked.

"It was some months ago when I first got my powers, I was on the streets by myself crying my eyes out since I neither remembered who I was and what had happened to me. Then he appeared and offered me sanctuary." Spider-Woman told. "Since then we've been like family."

"Spidey sounds like a cool guy, a bit annoying in the talking department." Nova replied.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Even though you go out with that Sato girl I can see that you have an eye for the Avatar." Spider-Woman said.

"What?! You're crazy." Mako responded.

"My powers allow me to feel the pheromones coming out of people's bodies and your armor does little to prevent them from getting out." Spider-Woman said.

"Just keep your focus on patrolling." Nova firmly said wanting the conversation over.

* * *

**The Triskelion**

Colonel Fury made his way towards the main elevator, pushing the button up to the top floor of the Triskelion. The elevator's doors opened and the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. stepped out entering the office of Secretary of Defense Karr.

"Secretary." Fury said.

"Director, come take a seat." Kerr offered, Fury sat on the chair in front of the Secretary's desk. "The President has asked me of Operation: Insight."

"It's going as planned; we are going to meet the deadline." Fury replied.

"Good, he wanted to know that we were making progress or he would've placed the operation on complete hold." Kerr said.

"You know me Kerr, I always rise above expectations." Fury stated.

"And the Avengers?"

"Iron Man is doing his part, so are the others under his command. The Captain still needs some time to re-adjust." Fury informed.

"I'm sure he will."

* * *

**Avengers Mansion, Republic City**

Spider-Man crawled his way towards the mansion's backyard which was a great garden. A couple of botanists were looking and taking care of the flowers. It was beautiful in every sense of the word; Spidey jumped down onto the ground and looked around. Shinzou might be a pompous ass but he had taste, that's for sure.

Spider-Man walked through the botanical garden until he found Korra sitting alone on a rock bench. Pabu was sitting on her lap, "Korra?" Spider-Man asked.

"I'm not in the mood right now." Korra responded. She was clearly mad.

"What happened back there?" Spidey asked.

"None of your business." Korra replied.

"No, it is my business. We're a team and whatever happens in here affects all of us. So mind telling me what's going on before Iron Man and Cap get here?" Spider-Man asked.

Korra sighed, she stood up from the bench and looked at the wall-crawler, "Thor is being a real jerk…I don't know why either. Out of nowhere he began to yell at me and told me to jump off a cliff."

"Jeez, who rustled his jimmies?"

"Then upstairs, he slapped me when I told him to shut up. Of course a kicked him on the chin and twisted his forearm until he yelled for his dad." Korra said while smirking a little. "But yeah…"

"Let me knock some sense into him." Spider-Man said.

"Dude, he would pulverize you." Korra replied.

"Wanna bet?"

In his assigned dormitory, Thor looked at himself on the mirror. His eyes weren't on their usual blue color, they were dark green. His facial expression was a mix of both anger and sorrow. He felt how his body and mind had been tangled with, as if someone had went deep into his brain and brought out the darkness within him.

Ironic since he had aided with the defeat of the lord of darkness not too long ago. A woman then appeared from behind Thor and giggled at his expense. She looked at him and ran her fingers down his cheek and into his chest.

"Oh Thor…I told you that I would come back."

She kept running her hands over his torso and smiled sinisterly. "Now, destroy that bitch."

Thor's face turned into one of pure rage, he grabbed Mjolnir from the floor and left the room. The young woman stayed inside laughing.

"I can handle this." Korra said.

"Can't you let me have this one moment of manhood?" Spider-Man asked jokingly.

Korra shook her head at his childish demeanor and just went to him towards Thor's room, on the way there they found the young prince of thunder standing like a statue in the mansion's main floor lobby.

"Hey Goldilocks, think you're the tough guy by beating a helpless maiden!" Spider-Man yelled.

"If he doesn't beat your face in, I will." Korra said.

Thor's head turned to face them, and he smiled. Then Spider-Man's spider sense kicked in and pushed Korra out of the way as Thor struck him with Mjolnir on the chest sending him flying across the lobby hitting the main stairwell to the second floor.

"Ugh…" Spider-Man grunted while he rubbed his chest. "That hurt…a lot."

Thor advanced towards him with electricity coming out of the hammer, ready to smash. Then Korra pulled on his arm, "What in Yue's name are you doing!?" She yelled at him not believing that Thor would kill someone, especially his friend.

"You." Thor said with a gurgled voice, he grabbed Korra by the neck. "End you."

Korra struggled as his grip tightened, then she remembered that he wasn't a good martial artist so she quickly raised her legs over his arm and twisted it. Thor screamed in pain letting go of Korra, she quickly firebended balls of fire at the young prince of thunder.

Each fireball striking him on mark, Thor then fell on his behind from the force of each attack. Spider-Man recovered and shot web at his hands leaving him on the floor unable to get out.

"What in blazes is wrong with you!?" Korra yelled at Thor who was pulling and pulling trying to get his arms out of the webbing.

"When the other's get here you're going to explain what you just did to Cap and Iron…" But Spider-Man was stopped as he jumped out of the way of a small lightning bolt coming out of Mjolnir.

Thor used his hammer to electrify the webbing, evaporating it. This allowed him to get out of the web trap and quickly stand up.

"Crap." Spider-Man said as a mad Thor renewed his assault.


	3. Breakdown

Chapter 3 – Breakdowm

* * *

**Shinzou Mansion, Republic City**

Nova and Spider-Woman walked through the outside gates of the property, "You know it was kinda nice that Kuro gave us all of this." Nova said. "Last place I've been in that was this big was Asami's house."

"I'm not really fond of big houses but eh, I can handle it." Spider-Woman replied, they stepped towards the front door but before they could open the door they heard something. "You heard that?"

"Yeah…and I don't like it." Nova said, he opened the door and was met with something he didn't expect on seeing.

* * *

**The Triskelion**

The Captain still couldn't understand what this world had come on becoming; he was a man from a time where things were a little bit more black and white. There were clear bad guys and good guys…at least that is what he believed. He looked on the window of the personnel section of the Triskelion.

He remembered how he was just a small and skinny kid from the southern Earth Kingdom who wanted to make a difference in a war where many of his friends had gone to. It only took a small of group people and one goal to obtain the perfect man…the perfect ideal. The Captain smiled as he remembered, it was the rid of his life until he lost his best friend in his fight against the Fire Nation. His remembrance was then interrupted and he was brought back to the present.

"Captain?"

He turned to look at the red header, firebending S.H.I.E.L.D. agent codenamed: Black Widow. Ever since seeing her for the first time, the Captain couldn't keep his eyes away from the agent but he did the best he could.

"Sorry, I was just thinking…" The Captain replied. "Yes?"

"The Secretary of Defense wants to see you." Black Widow informed him and then walked away towards the table where her partner agent codenamed: Hawkeye and other agents were having lunch at. The Captain looked at her as she walked away and then at the exit.

* * *

**Shinzou Mansion, Republic City**

"Oh hello guys…so…this is happening." Spider-Man said as he was being choked by Thor while Korra was trying to get them apart. Obviously she could curbstomp Thor into the summer if she wanted to but the fact that she had to hurt him badly put her off.

"Thor! What in the name of Agni's fiery beard are you doing!?" Nova yelled, he charged up the Nova Force and went straight towards the corrupted young prince. He punched him on the face, knocking him off the web-swinger.

"Are you okay?" Spider-Woman asked the wall-crawler.

"I'll be fine…" Spider-Man replied coughing. Thor crashed into the wooden wall; he rubbed his head and looked at Nova standing in front of him with his odd green eyes.

"Why are you doing this?!" Nova asked him.

"End! End her!" Thor responded with an out of character yell, he ran off towards Korra who was standing just behind Nova. He knocked the Centurion away and jumped onto the Avatar, which she responded with a blast of fire throwing him away.

"I don't know what's gotten into him!" Korra said, the young prince stood back up and threw Mjolnir towards Nova. The hammer struck Nova hard on the chest, denting the armor greatly.

"Agh!" Nova grunted, it was as if a mad train had run him over. "All right, he asked for it!"

Thor and Nova crashed into each other, pushing each other but Nova used his power to slowly over power the godling slowly. But then Nova saw the green tint on Thor's eyes… "That's it!" But when he was distracted Thor hurled him into the floor.

From the top of the stairs, looking from above in an ethereal form, the Enchantress smiled as she saw Thor fighting a worthy opponent. She though that what if she made this fight more interesting…she smiled wickedly. Enchantress threw a spell at Nova who was standing up.

"_Little mortal, your heart swells and screams for something more. The Avatar you desire and you will kill for her love._" Enchantress whispered onto his ear and it was done. Mako's eyes turned from his light amber color to dark red.

Thor stomped towards Korra and the others "Don't make me hurt you!" Korra yelled at him. Thor kept walking towards them he raised Mjolnir high…Korra prepared to enter the Avatar State and deliver the smackdown when Nova punched Thor away through the wall.

"That was a close one." Spider-Man said still recovering from his one-sided fight with Thor.

"Will that stop him because it looked like you punched him really hard." Spider-Woman said.

"I don't think so, but I won't let him come near you, Korra." Nova said in an odd tone.

"Uh…thanks?" Korra replied, this day was getting stranger and stranger. Thor came back out of the hole in the wall. He looked at Nova and grunted…

"GRRAAH!"

* * *

**The Triskelion**

"Captain." Kerr said as the Captain stepped into his office as he looked on the city, "I've called here to let you know that I'm giving Shinzou complete control over the Avengers Initiative."

"I'm okay with that sir; he seems like a competent leader." The Captain replied.

"Kuro is a good man but he is not leader material, Captain." Kerr said. "I want you to be the team's leader and private liaison with SHIELD."

"Sir, this is Shinzou's team." The Captain said.

"You are the Captain, the leader of a generation of men that fought for many years, that kind of experience is rare these days and I want you to be the vanguard of what is coming." Kerr said.

"What's coming sir?"

"Something big Captain, but for now shape the Avengers into a great team. That will be all."

* * *

**Republic City**

Iron Man stood on top of one of his business buildings, one of the famous Shinzou Towers. There seem to be no danger around and he needed to see that if the Captain had come back from his little tour in the Triskelion.

But as he flew towards the mansion, a shot was heard and a bullet ripped through his leg armor and into his flesh. Kuro screamed in pain inside his helmet but kept his cool so he wouldn't come crashing down into the street below. He turned to see who had shot him, but the only thing he saw was the figure of a man jumping from rooftop to rooftop and fading into the darkness.

Kuro flew towards he saw the man hiding into but there was no one there. He looked at his leg, there was some blood, and luckily the bullet had passed cleanly though his leg. But he was now worried, this man was using anti-armor rounds…those were illegal to use. Kuro continued his way towards the mansion to find out whom or what shot him.

* * *

**Shinzou Mansion**

The mansion's lobby and adjacent rooms were a mess. Thor and Nova had been duking it out and the others couldn't do much but to try to keep them from ripping each other's necks a part. Spider-Man held onto Nova while Korra and Spider-Woman kept Thor at bay.

"How are we going to stop them!?" Spider-Man asked.

"I don't know…!" Korra responded but then she got an idea. She entered the Avatar State and bended a stone from below the wood floor and trapped Thor within enough rocks to stop him momentarily. "Mako, you are acting strange, something's going on with you two."

"There is nothing wrong with me!" Nova screamed trying to shake Spider-Man off. "I would kill for you! And that idiot is first!"

"Yep something's wrong alright." Spider-Woman said. Walking into the mess was Iron Man, he looked around and sighed.

"I live home for a few minutes and look what happens…" Iron Man said.

"There is something wrong with both Nova and Thor, maybe your big brain can find out what it is." Korra said.

"Please, I'm a genius." Iron Man replied, he walked up to Nova and inspected him. "Ummm…this is some serious stuff going on in his head."

"How do you know?" Korra asked.

"His brain's wave patterns are not normal…they've been modified slightly." Iron Man answered then he scanned the rock prison in which Thor was trapped in. "And his brain patterns are off the charts."

"Can you fix them?" Spider-Man asked.

"I can try." Iron Man pointed his modular wave emitter at Nova and fired it. This made Nova grunt in pain for a minute.

"What…oh my head…" Nova came back to his senses but he had a killer headache. Then Iron Man pointed his wave emitter at Thor.

"This should do the trick, move the rocks off him." Iron Man told Korra, she bended the rocks off Thor. Thor stood back up looking around the trouble he had caused.

"Oh no…" He said.


	4. Unravel

Chapter 4 – Unravel

* * *

**Shinzou Mansion**

"So tell me again, what happened here?" The Captain asked the construction workers as they repaired the lobby's walls, inner infrastructure and floors.

"Iron Man said that some powered mook entered the mansion while they were on patrol, Thor and the Avatar were the first ones in thus the damage." One of the workers replied, Cap knew that the man wasn't lying but a simple powered thug would not last long against the kid with the super hammer and the Avatar.

"Thanks, keep up the good work." Cap told them and the proceeded towards the meeting hall within the basement level of the mansion. It was quite big…for a basement; the Captain was not a whole too comfortable with the advancements in technology just yet. He almost got run over by a satomobile on the way to the mansion…there were no ostrich-horses on them.

He entered the meeting hall; it was empty aside from Kuro sitting on the far side of the table with his armor on minus the helmet looking at several documents and files. "Looking for something?" Cap asked.

"Oh you're here, did you take a taxi to get here?" Kuro asked.

"I walked, Kuro what happened upstairs?"

"Just a little mix up, nothing to worry about."

"A little mix up? A fight happened and I have to know why."

Kuro sighed and placed the documents on the table. "Something happened to Thor, he got violent all the sudden and almost killed Spider-Man in the process, Korra and the others tried to calm him but things…escalated before I arrived."

"Where are they now?" Cap asked. "I haven't met them personally yet."

"Thor and Korra are somewhere in the infirmary, the others are in the dining room upstairs." Kuro replied while he focused on the papers once more. Cap noticed there were several bloody rags on Kuro's right leg…he chose not to say anything just yet and went to the infirmary.

The Captain knocked on the door of the infirmary and was met with Asami Sato, the young woman he had accidentally disrespected in the Revolution weeks ago. "Ms. Sato, it is good to see you…may I?"

"Oh sure Captain." Asami said allowing the Captain to enter, for an infirmary it was top notch. White tiles covered the floor, white walls and medical cabinets were positioned over each bed. The Cap saw Thor sitting on one of the beds with some kind of headband on his head that connected to a machine or something he didn't understand. Dr. Hang Phim, or rather the Giant-Man was in his lab coat looking at the machine's readings.

Korra was sitting in front of Thor on the bed next to him, "Evening." The Captain introduced himself. Everyone looked at him, but the one the most surprised was Korra…

"No way." Korra said, "You are…the Captain!"

"It's good to finally meet you in person Avatar Korra." The Captain replied, "Gentlemen." He acknowledged both Hang and Thor.

"Hey Cap, I'm just trying to figure out what happened to our little boy here." Hang informed the old hero.

"There is nothing to figure out…I messed up." Thor said.

"Kuro told me that you lost your sense of restraint and attacked one of our members, is that correct?" The Captain asked.

"I did more than that…" Thor said while he looked at Korra. "Can I go now?"

"Your readings are not normal, young man, this episode could happen again and I don't want Kuro yelling at my ear because you went ape somewhere else now hold still." Hang responded.

"I came to meet you all." The Captain said as he sat next to Korra. "I've never met an Avatar before, it's an honor."

"The honor is all mine, I grew up reading comics about you. You're my hero!" Korra replied.

"I'm just a soldier, but from what I heard and saw, you saved all of us from eternal darkness." The Captain replied which Korra smile, to see her childhood hero sitting next to her and telling her how awesome she was made the little girl in her jump in joy. "I see that you prefer blunt weapons, Thor."

"It's my hammer, Mjolnir." Thor held his hammer so the Captain could see it. "It unlocked several of my powers and with it I can channel my powers for more direct attacks. Luckily I didn't use it when I…lost control."

"I can't even explain how that thing works, it looks like simple war hammer but the things it does…neither Kuro nor I can explain them." Hang said as he read the machine's patterns.

"This is my shield." The Captain showed them his circular shield; it was black on its outer edge with red and white in its inner rings. The symbol of the Earth Kingdom decorated the center of the shield. "It was given to me by the Earth King in the height of the war; it was made with the collaboration of the Water Tribes. It is made of vibranium, iron alloys and a test alloy that was kept secret back then."

"You only use a shield?" Thor asked.

"It's all I need." The Captain replied.

"I read that it's indestructible!" Korra said.

"Well I haven't me anyone or anything that has dented it." The Captain said as he placed the shield on his back as a backpack. "I better look for the others upstairs and introduce myself to them; it was good in meeting you all."

"Glad to meet you too, Cap." Korra said.

* * *

**Chief Beifong's Office, Metalbending Police Department**

"How does it feel to be back in office?" Daredevil asked Lin while he sat on the edge of the window.

"It feels like Saikhan can't keep anything in order in here." Lin said as she cleaned her desk from several papers, torn sheets of files and chewed bubble gum. "I heard that you made friends with Fury's super powered brutes."

"They're good people, but I don't do the things they do." Daredevil replied. "I have the dirt you ask about Fisk and his lackeys." He placed a voice recorder, made by Shinzou Industries, on the desk.

"Good, with this I can at least keep him in bars for five years." Lin said. "My sources say that the Punisher vigilante has been on a rampage in the east of the city and has the Blood Monsoons wetting their pants."

"I'm on to it. And Chief, could you add murder on Fisk's list of crimes?" Daredevil asked.

"I will." Lin replied, Daredevil then jumped out the window and disappeared.

* * *

**Shinzou Mansion**

It was now four in the afternoon and Hang finally allowed Thor to leave the infirmary, the young prince went to the backyard to breathe. That is when he felt the same presence from before stalk from behind him. He quickly turned to see who or what was following him…

"Hmm…" Thor grabbed Mjolnir and used it to make a small spark of lightning around him. That spark electrocuted something which grunted from it. "Amora…!"

"Agh…did you have to do that?" The Enchantress, the jealous and mystic witch from Asgard. "Did you have fun from before?"

"It was you? You did this to me?!" Thor was mad…really mad.

"No, I just liberated your inner feelings my little turtle-duck. You were blinded and I opened your eyes, yours and that Nova fellow." Enchantress said.

"Nova? What does Mako have to do with this?" Thor asked.

"Haven't you noticed? Oh my, being here on Midgard had made you so naïve, the man called Nova has always had feelings for Korra, I just made him…aware of it." Enchantress answered. "You don't love the Avatar, Thor, you just had, like the mortals say, in a crush. Nothing more, nothing less."

"You are just saying that to confuse me." Thor responded.

"Am I? When have I ever lied? My magic is true, unlike Loki's wizardry, mine works through the soul." Enchantress said. "I will see you back in Asgard, by the way…the whole realm misses its two great princes. It is so sad to think that one died fighting the darkness while the other refused to lead them for a mortal girl. Goodbye, my turtle-duck."

Thor sat on a nearby bench; he looked at the grass on the ground. "Damn…"

* * *

**The Triskelion**

"Fury! Fury I need to talk to you." Iron Man entered Fury's office. "Where's the director?" He asked the secretary.

"The Director is on his way to a meeting with the council, may I leave a message?" The secretary asked.

"No. I'm afraid he won't receive it once I get there!" Iron Man said as he ran out of the office worried for the Colonel's life.


End file.
